What Are You Willing To Do?
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: for princesstarfire! When brought to a new time, always be on your best behavior. If not, bad things can happen. Can Rob and Star make it back to their time or will they die from the grude of an old friend? Robin&Stafire PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Getting There

What Are You Willing To Do?

By: I Laugh at ur Pain

For: Princesstarfire

It started as any other day. A cold, salt air blustered through her hair as she walked along the beach. Her crimson hair blew behind her as her emerald eyes stared at the ocean and sky. Pink and orange clouds, fluffy, full, floated above her. The sun, sitting upon the ocean, looking so peaceful.

"Starfire?" somebody asked her. Starfire turned around to face the one and only, Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans and the owner of Starfire's heart, without even knowing it.

"Oh, Robin, why have you ventured out here so early on this beautiful day?" Starfire asked him, a smile on her face.

"I could as you the same thing…. I saw you from my window and wanted to see what you were doing," Robin said before he started to walk away.

"Robin, you do not have to go. Please walk with me, I do not wish to be alone," Starfire begged.

"Alright, I can stay for a bit," Robin said and they began walking along the shore.

"Robin, what do you think we shall do today?" Starfire questioned. Robin opened his mouth to answer, but instead he said,

"I don't know Starfire. Nobody knows the future," Robin said. He looked over at Starfire to find that her face was scrunched together.

"Star you okay?" Robin asked.

"I was just thinking, maybe friend Raven can see the future. Then I can see what the future holds for us," Starfire said happily.

"Us?" he asked.

"Yes. You, me, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, us. Did you think of something different?" Starfire asked, Robin's face dropped and he said,

"Yeah, but it was a far fetched idea. Never gonna happen," he said, suddenly fascinated by the bug that crawled past his foot.

"Thank you for walking with me Robin. I must go now, for my tummy is getting angry. It wants food and is making funny noises," Starfire said, laughing a bit.

"I shall see you inside!" Starfire cried out and with a noise from her stomach, she flew into the tower. Robin just smiled, he loved the way she said tummy instead of stomach. With the thought of her smile in his head, Robin walked off.

That After Noon:

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin yelled. They sprang into action and when they reached the park, they were greeted by Clock Work.

"Hello Titans! Come to ruin my life again? Well too bad! I have what I wanted and now I'm leaving!" Clock Work cried out and opened a portal. He was about to jump in when Starfire jumped on top of him, but they still went tumbling into the portal.

"Not again!" Robin yelled before jumping in after Starfire just before the portal close.

"Oh no," was all Raven could manage to say.

With Robin and Starfire:

There were clocks everywhere. It was new for Robin, but old for Starfire. Robin was looking everywhere while Starfire was fighting Clock Work. ( I know OOC) Soon Clock Work disappeared and it was only Robin and Starfire.

"Starfire what happens next?!" Robin cried out to her.

"We shall soon be sucked into a different time period!" Starfire yelled back.

"We have to stay together! Gram my hand!" Robin yelled out and reached for Starfire. He grabbed her hand and slowly pulled Starfire close to himself. She clung to Robin as they started to spin out of control. Robin liked the feeling of Starfire clinging to his chest, but under the circumstances, it was hard to enjoy.

"Star what's happening?!" Robin yelled over the sound of wind rushing past them.

"I am guessing that we are being sucked into a time period!" she yelled back. There was a silence between the two and soon everything was quiet. Everything around them was white and not a noise was heard. Not even their own breathing.

"Robin, if we die. I just wanted to tell you that I -" but Starfire was cut off as they went flying into the air. Robin and Starfire were separated from eachother seconds before crashing to the ground.

The last thing Starfire saw was Robin's out stretched hand and then the ground. After that everything was blank. She still didn't wake when she people picked her up and carried her off so she may see the rulers of this new time.

New Time New Time New Time New Time New Time New Time New Time

**So that is where chapter 1 ends!!! Sort of short, but good? Yes or No? Anyway I hope Princesstarfire is having a great birthday and likes her birthday story!!! **

**BTW happy Easter!!!! And if you could all pm Princesstarfire and tell her happy birthday that would be great. Her account is on my favs! Just something that says happy birthday, not too much.**

**HAPPY BIRHTDAY PRINCESSTARFIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	2. Old Friends

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

Starfire awoke to cold water being splashed on her face. She looked around and there were women surrounding her. Starfire then looked down to find her clothes were missing!

"My clothes?! Please, where have my clothes been placed?" Starfire asked as she tried to cover her freezing body. They splashed more water on her and took out huge sponges. They then started scrubbing Starfire clean while 2 others washed her hair. In about 2 hours Starfire's hair was up, dry, and in a lose bun. She was wearing a white silk dress, gold sandals, and smelt of flowers.

"Come with me," one of the women ordered. Starfire was grabbed by the arms and dragged into another room, screaming her heart out. People stared at her, but continued on with their life.

"_Nobody cares of what becomes of me," _Starfire thought to herself and stopped screaming. She then thought of a way out, alien strength! Starfire tried to pull away, but nothing happened.

"My powers! What have you done to me?!" Starfire yelled. One of them stopped and held up an empty shot, some green fluids still remaining.

"You have drugged me!" Starfire screamed before they soon were in front of huge stone doors. Two huge men pushed open the doors and Starfire was thrown into the room before the doors were shut behind her.

"Let me out!" Starfire screamed, banging on the doors, but nothing happened.

"What's the hurry Starfire? Don't you want to stay and talk with an old friend?" somebody asked.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked before Red X stepped out of the shadows.

"Did you miss me?"

**(That would so be an awesome place to end the chapter, but that would be WAY too short. So it isn't. Now back to the story)**

"Red X!" Starfire yelled.

"Hello Starfire. I thought for sure you and Robin were dead when you went missing," Red X said as he walking closer to Starfire.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked, suddenly remembering she wasn't alone.

"Who cares about him? Let's talk about you," Red X said and put his arm around her waist, pulling Starfire close to himself.

"I will not say a word before I see that Robin is alive!" Starfire ordered before Red X snapped his finger and Robin was brought in by two guards.

"Robin!" Starfire cried. She tried to run to him, but Red X held her back by her arm.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, slowly opening his eyes. When he looked up, Starfire screamed in horror from the site. There were cuts covering his body! Robin had a black eye, bloody lip and nose, along with dark purple bruises. He still had his mask, but his uniform was gone. Instead, a brown rag that reached to about his knees was tied around his waist.

"What have you done to him!?" Starfire yelled.

"Nothing he hasn't done to me," Red X said coldly before standing and knocking Robin to the ground. (Mind you, Red X is older now… so he's also stronger.) Starfire ran up to Red X, trying to stop him from hitting Robin again, but was only slapped to the ground as well.

"Don't touch her!" Robin yelled at him from the ground as Red X picked up Starfire.

"Red X! Put her down! I leave to go check on the slaves and you are already treating our guests like crap!" a man yelled at Red X.

"I am sorry Master," Red X said and bowed. Somebody then stepped out of the shadows and smirked.

"Hello Robin."

**(Once again another awesome place to end the chapter so that you would wonder who it is, but that would still be too short. So I kept going with the chapter. Here is the rest and I think this is the last interruption) **

"Slade?" Robin asked, looking up at the man before him.

"Yes Robin. Long time no see? So tell me, how was your little holiday away from me?" Slade asked bitterly.

"H-How are you back?" Robin asked.

"No questions right now. So now back to where I tell you what you will be doing for me. I am the ruler of this world, Red X second in line. Robin you will be a worker in the mines, have fun down there," Slade ordered. Some guards then started to take Robin away, but not before he heard,

"Red X, Starfire is yours. Do what you please, just clean up whatever mess you make," Slade said before walking away and leaving them.

"This is gonna be fun," Red X said, a smirk on his face and perverted thoughts rushing through his dirty mind.

"No!!!!!" Robin yelled before the stone doors shut.

**BUM, BUM, BUMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! evil laughter ok so I think that was an awesome chapter!!! You got to meet some new characters and now you might want know what is gonna happen to Robin and Starfire. Well that is all yet to come, so no need to worry bout that stuff. Please review and thanks to everybody that reviewed and pmed Princesstarfire telling her happy birthday!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	3. New Lives

**Chapter 3: New Lives**

**Intro….**

It has now been a week since Robin and Starfire came to this horrible future.

**With Robin:**

"Put your backs into it slaves!" A man ordered. Robin was carrying 5 cement blocks on this back while being whipped by an over weight bozo! (No offense to any body that is over weight)

He had been working for the past week, nonstop. The only time Robin was able to rest was for 3 hours of sleep, a 3 minutes shower every 3 days, 10 minutes to eat, and 2 minutes to go to the bathroom once every other hour. (Lots of 3s there) When he wasn't doing one of the things about, Robin was working. This means he was moving cement blocks, mining, smashing rocks, or doing other hard labor.

Now for Starfire… that is a much different story….

**With Starfire:**

"Ms. Starfire we much give you your shot," one of the maids said as she came into her room. Starfire had to have the shot every 3 days at 12 pm. She took the shot and then slept for an hours on a huge, fluffy, warm bed. She was living the life of luxury, but at a cost. (I got a shot today… now my right arm hurts)

Starfire had to be at Red X's side at all times. If he wants a kiss or a hug, he gets it… and if he doesn't he'll send word for Robin to be killed. So Starfire had to listen to every one of his orders. In return red X fed her, bathed her, dressed her, and kept her alive amongst other things. (When I say Red X I mean the maids.)

And all this time Slade just sat around and smirked. He occasionally barked orders at Red X and sometimes even Starfire, but other than that he didn't do anything. Wait… every once in a while he would say to himself, "Damn my life is great." All he had to do was sit there, Slade had the easy job! Of course!

Anyway… now with the real chapter. That was just to get you caught up with things.

**Chapter 3: New Lives**

**For real this time**

"Starfire… where are you?" Red X called out.

"Yes your majesty?" Starfire asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Feed me grapes," Red X ordered before pointing to the glass bowl filled with grapes. (I had grapes yesterday, they were really good) Starfire slowly picked up the grape bowl and brought it over to Red X. She started feeding him grapes and waited until Red X closed his eyes before Starfire hit his head. She then dropped the bowl before running off only to have Red X get up and chase after her. He finally stopped Starfire when he jumped on top of Starfire, nailing her to the ground.

"That was a very bad thing to do because now your precious Robin will die," Red X whispered into Starfire's ear.

"Please! No!" Starfire begged. She grabbed his arm as Red X walked away.

"I'm sorry, but the deed is done. I already sent somebody to tell them," Red X told her. Starfire looked up at him and did the one thing she could think of… she kissed him. After what seemed like forever, Starfire ripped herself free form his grasp and fell to the floor. Red X smirked, looking down at Starfire. Snapping his fingers, somebody came to his side.

"Call off the killing. Robin may live… for now," Red X said and with a nod the person left.

"That was a wise thing to do. Now lets see if you can feed me grapes the right way," Red X said.

"Yes Master," was all Starfire said before walking to his side.

**With Robin:**

"Hurry it up! You need to finish this mine before midnight!" a man yelled, whipping Robin as he worked. Robin swung the pick ax over his shoulder and into the hard dirt. Repeating this action, Robin slowly worked; sweat dripping from his now blackened face.

"I have an order from Red X!" a guy in a white robe yelled as he came into the tunnel.

"What is it?" the man in charge asked.

"I have word for Robin to be killed," the robbed man stated. Robin's eyes widened as he heard the man. Soon 3 men were surrounding him and ripped the pick ax out of his hand. They grabbed Robin and pulled him away from the wall, soon shoving him into the ground. Robin struggled under this grasp, trying his best to free himself.

"Robin you have been ordered to be killed. It's a shame, you were one of the best slaves in this tunnel," the man said, the pick ax in his hands. He brought the pick ax above his head and was about to bring it down when the man in the robe came rushing back into the tunnel.

"STOP! I have orders to keep him alive!" he yelled. The pick ax slowly fell to the ground with a thump.

"You were lucky this time. Next time, you won't be so lucky," the man said before walking away. The other 2 men holding Robin let him go and walked off. The man in the robe was explaining things to the main in charge and soon left.

"Why am I still alive?" Robin asked, looking up at the smirking man.

"Get back to work," was all he said.

"Tell me why I'm still alive!" Robin demanded.

"Lets just say your little girlfriend found a way to change Red X's mind," he said before making a kissing motion.

"She wouldn't!" Robin yelled.

"She did! Now get back to work!" the man ordered before leaving, but Robin didn't get back to work. He sat there, his head in his hands.

"Why Starfire?"

**Yes Starfire… why? I know why!!! Anyway please review!! Also if anybody got confused the thing with Robin and Starfire happened at the same time, just told at different times. Hope that didn't confuse anybody! Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	4. To Save You

**Chapter 4: To Save You**

It had almost been two days since Robin was almost killed and things were getting worse. Now, because the guy in charge is mad that he didn't get to kill him, Robin has to work more. He's also allowed less sleep and food. He had to work more without rest now. No longer did Robin have bathroom breaks as often as the others or a water break. He worked and was on the path of dying from too much work and starvation.

Also, just to make things even better, he was still angry that Red X had touched **his** Starfire. But there was a good side to his anger. Now Robin was able to channel his anger into strength and manage to make it through the restless day.

Not only was Robin having a crappy day… with Starfire things were getting much worse also.

Now Red X was expecting more from Starfire. He was asking her to do more than just feed him grapes, but I won't get into the details. Starfire also began wearing more revealing clothes, his orders… of course. Starfire also began sort of belly dancing for him, just a little more dirty.

At night he chained Starfire to the edge of his bed post giving her two options. One, sleep on the hard, uncomfortable floor or two, sleep in the bed with him. Now before you start freaking out you must know that Starfire slept on the floor.

Well she slept on the floor for the first few weeks and her back began to hurt. Soon because of the pain, Starfire crawled into the bed after she was sure Red X was asleep. She sighed in relief when her soar back hit the soft bed. Closing her eyes, Starfire quickly fell asleep. Now if only Robin was there to see that.

**Later That Same Night:**

Starfire woke to the sound of thunder and rain crashing against the roof. Pulling the covers over her head, Starfire let out a small scream.

"Uh, what is it now?" Red X asked, slightly still sleeping. He turned over to face Starfire and yawned. Opening his eyes and looking at the shivering blanket, Red X smirked. He pulled back the blanket and looked down at Starfire.

"I knew you'd come around," Red X said smiling. It was then in the light of the lightning, Starfire was able to see his face. Red X didn't wear his mask, but she never really looked at his face… she always stared into his blood red eyes that watched her every move. Robin's eyes were warm and welcoming; Red X's were cold and wanting. She looked up to the top of his head and saw brown, messy hair. Starfire turned away from him and closer her eyes.

"What was that all about?" Red X asked, turning Starfire towards him.

"It was nothing," Starfire said coldly before turning away from him again. Red X then turned away from her and closed his eyes.

"Red X, do you have a name?" Starfire asked, turning back to him.

"You will call me by Red X or Master," was all he said.

**The Next Morning:**

"Wake up!" Red X ordered.

"Wha, what is it?" Starfire asked sleepily. Sitting up and stretching with a smile on her face, Starfire opened her eyes. When she remembered where she was her smile faded and Starfire quickly stood up.

"Today is a special day. Its orders from Slade that today you get to be with Robin," Red X said and Starfire eyes grew wide.

"You are not lying to me?" Starfire asked suspiciously.

"I know it must be hard to leave me, but you must," Red X said while smirking. Starfire would have rolled her eyes if she understood how to do it.

"When my I see him?" Starfire asked.

"Guards will soon be here to take you to him, but until them… you're mine," Red X said, smirking.

**With Robin:**

"Robin today your friend will be with you," the guard said. Robin's head shot up from his work and stared at him.

"You're lying," Robin said coldly.

"I would love to have you work all day, but its orders from Slade," the guard said before leaving. Robin got back to work, pondering why Slade was letting them see each other.

"Red X it is time for them to see each other," a guard informed him. Starfire quit dancing and quickly walked over to the guard.

"Fine, what time will she be back?" Red X asked.

"In time for dinner," he stated.

"Alright, that gives me enough time to visit raven. You know, find out what's in store for me," Red X said and started to walk away.

"Raven? Where is she?! I must see her!" Starfire cried out. She ran over to Red X and grabbed onto his arm. Red X threw Starfire to the floor and glared at her.

"Take her to Robin!" Red X ordered.

"Please I must see her!" Starfire cried, but Red X just ignored her. The guards dragged Starfire out of the room and shut the huge doors, but not before Starfire saw what door Red X went into.

**New character added!! So what do you think will happen later??? Please review and I hope to be updating soon!!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	5. Planning

**Chapter 5: Planning**

Starfire was thrown into the dirt and the door was slammed behind her. She shot up from the cold ground and looked around.

"Hello?" Starfire called out. A shadow moved in the corner and Starfire quickly screamed, but stopped when she saw Robin emerge from the shadows.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out. She lunged forward and started to cry into his shoulder. Robin wrapped his arms and her waist, embracing Starfire in a hug.

"Starfire calm down," Robin said softly, stroking her hair.

"Robin I am the sorry for everything you have been through!" Starfire cried. Robin pulled away from her in shock.

"What are you talking about? None of this is your fault," Robin told Starfire.

"Yes it is! If I had never jumped in after Warp we wouldn't be here," Starfire sobbed. (By the way in the first chapter I said Clock Work… yeah that's Danny Phantom. Messed up there, it's supposed to be Warp or whatever the guys name is.)

"Starfire it's not your fault! If you hadn't jumped in something terrible could have happened," Robin said, trying to reassure Starfire.

"You mean like this," Starfire said softly.

"None of this was your fault! It was his fault!" Robin exclaimed.

"Thank you Robin for lying to me while trying to make me feel better," Starfire said, slightly smiling.

"Umm you're welcome," Robin said, unsure of what else to say.

"Robin, Red X says he knows where friend Raven is," Starfire said.

"What?"

**With Red X:**

He pulled back the thick, black curtains and walked into the candle lit room. Peering around, a dark voice told him to come forward.

"No matter how many times I come here it's still a little creepy," Red X admitted. He walked over to the black, over stuffed couch and sat down.

"Where are you Raven?" Red X asked suspiciously.

"Can I go to the bathroom?!" Raven yelled from somewhere.

"Oh... um sorry," Red X said and started humming a tune. He stopped when Raven walked out form the shadows.

"Aren't you gonna flush?" Red X asked, sort of disgusted by her actions. Raven vanished once again and there was soon the sound of flushing before she came back.

"Did you wash your hands?" Red X asked a motherly tone in his voice.

(I know... really OOC. Just bear with me.) Raven glared at him before leaving once aging. Running water was soon heard, along with Raven's swearing. Soon she came back into the room.

"Can I begin?!" Raven asked angrily before add, "Or do you want me to brush and floss too?" Raven asked mockingly.

"That would be nice. You have some food-," but he never finished because a pillow was chucked at him.

"Now, let's begin," Raven said calmly before sitting down.

"Okay… so anyway. I want to see my future. What's in store for me?" Red X asked greedily. Holding her hands to her head, Raven closed her eyes and everything was silent… except for Red X's humming!

"Will you just shut up!?!" Raven yelled as her eyes shot open.

"Sorry! So what's coming my way?" Red X asked.

"A big smack in the face if you don't shut up!" Raven yelled.

"But I did stop!" Red X yelled back. Raven sighed before saying,

"First I want to know a couple of things. How did you get Starfire and Robin here and when will I be able to see them?" Raven asked. She looked into his… (Scans though chapters and tried to find…. Aww there it is!) blood red eyes and waited for an answer. (I forgot what color his eyes were and I originally had them as Icy Blue…. Well now they're Blood Red.)

"First off they came to me, secondly never! So now tell me the future, slave!" Red X ordered.

"I'm not telling you anything until I'm told and promised a visit to **both** or them!" Raven yelled.

"Alright! Fine, whatever! Now tell me the future!" Red X whined. (OOC!!!)

"Starfire shall bare you a son, but not from will. In an outrage Robin will attack you and kill you. They will get away, but your son shall live on and back in the present time they're from, the younger Red X shall learn of his son and shall rule…. Father and son together," Raven told him.

"And what of Starfire?" Red X asked.

"She will kill herself because she can not live knowing that she is the mother of a monster," Raven told him.

"Well this has been a lovely chit-chat, but I'm afraid I have to leave. Can't break the future so I've got a son to make," Red X said before leaving.

"Starfire I'm so sorry this had to happen to you," was all Raven said before a single tear slid down her pale cheek.

**With Robin and Starfire:**

"Starfire that could work," Robin said. Starfire had told him of her plan to find a way home and now they were discussing it.

"Now all we must do is find a way for you to get out and sneak over," Starfire said, slightly smiling for the first time in weeks.

"Starfire… there isn't enough time. I want you to go. Forget about me and just leave," Robin ordered.

"Robin I can not and will not leave with out you!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Starfire you have to go. I love you too much, I can't let you rot here," Robin told her.

"But Robin-wait… you love me?" Starfire asked, blushing.

"More than anything, this is why you have to go without me. I would die if anything bad happened to you," Robin said before Starfire gave him a quick kiss on the lips. They pulled away and blushed.

"Robin I love you too which is why I can not leave you," Starfire said before guards came into the room and pulled Starfire to her feet.

"Just go, forget about me."

**Will She Forget About Him??????**

**So I left you with a question…. Will Starfire leave Robin behind? Also!!! Now they have confessed!! So you may be happy!!!!! And!!!!! I added something funny cuz there is much worse to come!!!! YEAH!!!!!**

**Also…. If Red X does rape Starfire there will be no details about it… cuz that would be groody!!!!! Also I got the whole "bare a son" thing from Miroku from Inuyasha. (the perverted monk) **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	6. Take Care

**Chapter 6: Take Care**

Starfire was pushed into the room and thrown to the ground by one of the guards. Rubbing her arm and sitting up, Starfire looked around to find Red X walked up to her.

"I had this talk with Slade and he agreed with what I told him," he said to Starfire.

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked.

"He said to do as it says and that you need to bare me a son if that's what is said to do," Red X said, now grabbing Starfire and tugging her over to the bed.

"What?!" Starfire screamed, hearing what he had just said.

"In the future I have a son, well **we **have a son. Name him Jake will ya? So anyway, I'm going to do what it tells me to and make myself a son. But of course I need your help too, so don't think of anything, because that really does get annoying. Oh and just for safe measures I need you to chain yourself to the bed. Don't want you to run away," Red X said like it was all just a joke.

"No! I will not do what you speak of!" Starfire yelled. She tried to run but was tackled to the ground by Red X. (He treats her sooo well!)

"We could do this hear on the cold, hard floor or in the nice comfy bed. I'm fine with whatever you chose. Just remember…. I could easily kill Robin," Red X whispered into her ear. Starfire looked up at him, wide eyed before saying,

"Please, just do not hurt Robin," causing Red X to get off her.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Red x said smirking before he captured Starfire's lips in a lust filled kiss.

**With Robin:**

"Now that she's gone you need to get back to work!" the fat man ordered. He gave Robin a pickax and pushed him into the mine. When he turned around, Robin swung his pickax around and knocked him to the ground. Quickly kicking him in the face, making sure he was out cold, Robin ran down the mine shaft. As he kept running one thought was in his head. The thought of being back home with his friends and Starfire.

Rushing to the end of the mine, he quickly got into the metal lift and started rising toward the surface. As the sun shined down upon his face, Robin quickly put his arm up. Squinting, he quickly jumped off the lift and started running across the sand. Ducking behind different objects when seeing people, Robin eventually made it to the palace.

"I'll have to wait until night fall to get her out. We'd be too easily sighted by the guards and captured," Robin said to himself before he heard,

"He said not to enter. It's really important and if we enter he'll have our heads," one of the guards said. Robin was hiding behind a pillar and listening to what they were saying. From what he could tell, there were 2 guards and then somebody else. Robin looked around the corner and watched as the visitor left leaving only the 2 guards. Robin leaned up against the pillar and looked up at the sun.

**That Same Night:**

Robin stood when it finally became dark enough and walked into the hallway. The guards looked at him and watched as he jumped forward and kicked one of the guards to the ground. The other guard went running at him with his spear and tried to stab Robin in the stomach. Robin instead grabbed the spear moments before it hit him and used it to launch himself into the air. He did a flip in the air causing his foot to come down on the guard's head. Taking the opportunity, Robin kicked him both knocking them unconscious. Robin then opened the huge doors and crept into the room. Robin heard soft moans coming from the middle of the room so he slowly walked over to it. Robin reached the edge of the bed and knelt down next to it.

"Starfire?" he whispered, seeing a female figure in the bed.

"No, please do not touch me," she begged in her sleep. Robin took his hand and brought it down on her forehead. She shuttered but then quickly calmed down. Stroking her hair, Robin noticed the moon shinning off her checks. Running his hand across her cheek lightly, Robin wiped away the tears that still remained.

"Starfire," Robin said, shaking her lightly. It took a few moments before she woke.

"Robin?" Starfire mumbled weakly.

"Yeah, it's me. Common, we're getting out of here," Robin said, he wrapped the sheet around Starfire and picked her up bridal style.

"What door are we going through?" Robin asked.

"That one over there," Starfire said, pointing to a glass door. Robin went over to the glass door and opened it only to be met by 2 hallways. One hallway was covered by pink curtains and the other by black.

"Something tells me she's behind curtain #2," Robin said before going thought the black curtains.

"Raven?" Robin called out to the darkness surround them.

"Robin?" somebody called back.

"Raven is that you?" Robin asked.

"Robin! How did you get free?" Raven asked, coming out of the shadows.

"Raven! It's really great to see you right now. We need your help right now," Robin said, setting Starfire down on the couch.

"It's happened, hasn't it?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Never mind. What do you need?" Raven asked.

"We need a way to get back to our time," Robin said.

"Robin I don't know if I can do that. I can bring you back a few years so you can find Cyborg, but you'll be on your won from there," Raven told him.

"Alright, that will do. Thanks Raven," Robin said and he told hold of Starfire once again.

"Robin I want you to take care of her. I know you love her and she loves you. Take good care of her," Raven said before a portal opened.

"I will," Robin said and stepped into the portal, leaving behind the future.

**Review!!!**

**OMGZZZ!!! Please review!!! Also!!! The first chapter of Threatening Desire is coming out tomorrow!!! It will be posted some time around 7 am! (Well that will be the time in California) Please review that tomorrow as well as this chapter!! Hope I'm not asking too much of you!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	7. Confessions

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

As Robin and Starfire were spinning through time, he held onto Starfire for dear life. She was now out cold and in Robin's protection.

"Come on Star, hold in there, we're almost halfway there," Robin said, looking forward at the black hole that swirled around.

"I hope it's not winter," Robin said before being sucked into the darkness. When they arrived into a present time, they were splashing into salty water. Robin grabbed on to the bed sheet and started swimming towards the surface. (He's using the bed sheet to pull up Starfire also to keep the bed sheet from falling off and Starfire becoming exposed.)

As Robin broke into the cold air, he winced in pain. The slashes across his back stung as the salt water and cold air mixed together, entering his cuts. Trying his best to ignore the pain, Robin slowly swam to the nearest land. (Starfire's heard is now above the water, so she can breathe.)

"Robin? Where are we?" Starfire asked weakly as she started to wake up.

"Starfire I need you to swim to that rock over there and get on the land. Can you do that?" Robin asked. Starfire gave a quick nod before she started to swim towards the rock and was soon out of the water and stretched out on the grass. Robin shortly followed her, but sat instead of lying.

"Robin, now may you please tell me where we are?" Starfire asked again.

"Well, I came to get you last night and we went to Raven. She was able to take us back in time, but not all the way. She told me to find Cyborg and that he would be able to help us get the rest of the way home," Robin said before Starfire broke down and cried.

"Starfire what's wrong?" Robin asked, huddling over her.

"Are we away from Red X?" Starfire asked between sobs.

"Yeah, he's gone Starfire. About when I came to get you, Star… I'm sorry about what he did to you. If there was anyway I could have stopped him I would have. I promise you that he will pay for what he did," Robin said, clenching his first, but they settled as Starfire placed her hand on top of his.

"Robin, if I could do anything to him, I would have. I let it happen because he threatened to kill you," Starfire said.

"So you could have stopped him, but you didn't because of me?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Yes Robin, I did it for you," Starfire told him.

"But why? I just don't understand. You hate him. Why let him have what he wants because of me?" Robin asked.

"Because Robin… I love you," Starfire said. Robin turned to face Starfire and smiled.

"I love you too," Robin said before entwining his fingers in hers. As they watched the sun set, everything was peaceful.

"I promise I won't let anybody ever hurt you again," Robin said. Starfire leaned her head on his shoulder and they watched as they sky rested on the ocean, turning it pink and purple. For once in the past like month or less, they were at peace… until,

"Hey! Love birds! What are you doing down there?!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked, turning around to face his old friend.

"Yeah. Now you need to get off my island," Cyborg ordered and Robin stood up.

"Cyborg it's me, Robin," he said.

"That can't be! You followed Starfire into the time portal and were never seen again," Cyborg told Robin.

"Cyborg, it is I, your friend Starfire. May I please borrow some clothing?" Starfire asked, standing up as well.

"It really is you! Robin, Starfire! I can't believe it!" Cyborg yelled, capturing them both in a bear hug.

"Where are the others?" Starfire asked, anxious to see her friends.

"Oh, BB and Raven are at the movies," Cyborg said.

"You mean like a date?" Robin asked as they walked into the main room.

"Yeah, they got together a few months after you guys disappeared," Cyborg said, taking three sodas out of the fridge.

"That is glorious to hear! Hen will they be returning?" Starfire asked, opened her soda and smiling as the bubbles popped.

"Yeah, it's nice to see Raven finally happy. After you guys left, she became a wreck. It's been more than one time we've had to stop her from killing herself," Cyborg said sadly.

"That is the saddening to hear. Are out rooms in the same place? The clothes should still fit us," Robin said.

"Yeah, they're still there. All we've done is dust and vacuum to keep it clean," he said.

"What about Silky?" Starfire asked.

"Beast Boy had been taking care of him," Cyborg told her. Starfire sighed before walking off to her room. In about an hour Starfire came back downstairs in white pants and a purple t-shirt, her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Hey Star, what do you want for dinner?" Cyborg asked.

"Some pizza would be nice and a glass of mustard," Starfire said, sitting down at the table.

"Where is Friend Robin?" she asked, looking around the huge room.

"I'm leaving," Robin said, walking into the room. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, his normal metal shoes, and dark sunglasses.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"To find Red X and make sure none of this ever happens," Robin said.

"Wait… Red X?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah and I'm not going to let him hurt Starfire again," Robin said, reaching for the door.

"What did he do to Star?" Cyborg asked.

"Something that will never happen again," Robin said.

"Please Robin, do not go now! Stay here with your friends, with me," Starfire begged.

"What did Red X do to Starfire?!" Cyborg yelled, but they ignored him.

"I'm sorry Starfire, but I have to go," Robin said before opening the door to find Raven and Beast Boy standing there, about to open the door also.

"Robin?" Raven asked before fainting and falling into Beast Boy's arms.

**Review!!!**

**So now everybody is here, but not everything is rainbows and sunshine. They still have to sort out problems with Red X and hat about Starfire? Is she pregnant? How will Robin react to it? Many questions, most answered in the next chapter…. So please review!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	8. Answers

**Chapter 8: Answers**

"Raven, please wake up," Beast Boy said, placing a damp towel on her forehead.

"Where are they?" Raven mumbled.

"Who?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin and Starfire, I saw them earlier," Raven said, slowly opening her eyes.

"They're downstairs with Cyborg," he said.

"I have to see them now," Raven said, standing up.

"No, Raven you need to calm down. They're fine, they're here, and they're safe," Beast Boy said, trying to sit her back down.

"Please, I just need to see them," she said, walking towards the door.

"Alright, fine. You win. They're sitting at the kitchen table talking I think," Beast Boy said, opening the door for her. They walked down the hall to greet their yelling friends.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Cyborg yelled, jumping from his seat.

"Please I wish not to talk about it," Starfire said, her eyes watering.

"We have to find him and destroy him," Cyborg ordered.

"That's what I was about to do, but then Raven fainted," Robin stated.

"Please can this not wait for tomorrow?" Starfire questioned.

"No, he'll most likely be out at night. Now is the best time to find him," Robin said, looking at the scanner of the city.

"Yeah, that's the best plan," Cyborg agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Raven asked, sitting down with them.

"You haven't heard yet?" Robin asked.

"No," Raven said, they all then glared at Beast Boy.

"What? It didn't seem like the right time to tell her Starfire was raped," Beast Boy said, holding his hands up in defense.

"WHAT?!" Raven yelled causing the microwave and oven to blow up.

"Opps, guess I let it slip," Beast Boy said.

"Friend Raven, I do not wish for you to do the freaking out."

**With Red X and Raven in the future:**

"Raven! What the hell is going one?!" Red X yelled, rushing through the rocks and shielding his face from the fire.

"This future is falling apart," Raven said calmly.

"What? Why?!" he yelled.

"They made it," was all Raven said.

"You lied to me! She never does kill herself and Robin never kills me!" Red X yelled, finally catching on.

"Yes I lied! I could never tell you the truth after what you did to Starfire!" Raven yelled.

"You witch!" Red X yelled. He jumped forward and tried to grab Raven, but she disappeared.

"You have no future."

**So I know that chapter was like super short!! But it told you a lot… I think. Please review and thanks to everybody that did! BTW!! There is only one more chapter left!! And I want some reviews!! So send them in for the final chapter!!! Oh and they also made it back to their time. So in the next chapter they're back in their normal time.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	9. Big Surprise

**Chapter 9: Big Surprise**

Robin held Starfire's hand as they went rushing into the hospital. People around them were staring in shock as she went rushing past them and into a room.

"Deep breaths," a nurse told Starfire, pacing next to them. Starfire winced in pain as she took another deep breath.

"The contractions are getting faster!" another nurse yelled.

"Hold on Starfire, you're doing great," Robin said, kissing her on the forehead.

"We need you to push," a doctor said. A nurse placed a damp towel on Starfire's forehead as Starfire closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can see the head," the doctor said smiling.

"Get us a towel!" one of the nurses in the background cried out.

"Come on Star, deep breath," Robin said, giving her hand a light squeeze. She took a deep breath and sighed in relief as the crying of a new baby filled the room and echoed in her ears.

"Keep pushing!" the nurse cried.

"What? Why? The baby is out!" Robin asked.

"She's having twins," the nurse said.

"Oh God!" Starfire cried out before pushing again. Robin quickly returned to her side and grasped her hand.

"Come on! You're doing great! Almost there," the doctor said.

"Somebody get a fresh towel!" a nurse yelled, watching as the brim of the baby's head started to show.

"Another one?" a nurse yelled back..

"Yeah! We got twins!" the same nurse yelled before another nurse came rushing in with a dark blue towel and handed it to the nurse.

"Good luck," she said before running off.

"Come on Star, deep breaths," Robin said, rubbing his thumb across her tightened fist. Crying, once again, filled the room and Starfire collapsed into the bed.

"You did great," Robin said, giving Starfire a light kiss before walking over to their new born children. He picked up their daughter and brought her to Starfire.

"She's beautiful," Starfire said, looking up at the baby.

"She has your eyes," Starfire then added. Robin smiled down at his beautiful wife before looking at the deep blue eyes of his daughter. The nurse brought over the other child and placed her in Starfire's arms.

"And she has your eyes as well!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Well at least Josh has your eyes," Robin said, chuckling a bit.

"What should we name them?" Starfire asked, looking down at their daughters.

"Well, I think she should be Emma," Robin said, looking down at the baby girl in his arms.

"Okay, I like it. Now what about this cutie?" Starfire asked about the baby in her arms.

"Hmmm… how about Cassandra?" Robin asked,

"Cassandra, I like it. We can call her Cassy for a nickname!" Starfire said happily.

"I'm gonna give Emma to you so I can go see the others real quick," Robin said, placing Emma in Starfire's empty arm and giving her a kiss. He then walked out the door to be greeted by Raven.

"Is she okay? I heard something about twins," she asked.

"Yeah, Star is fine and had twins. They're girls, Emma and Cassandra," Robin said, smiling at her.

"Thank god they're girls!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but now you have to have a boy. Don't want Josh to be stuck with two girls and nobody to play with," Robin said.

"What if Cy and Bee have a boy? Then can I have a girl?" Raven asked as they started to walk towards the others.

"Hey Robin! How's our girl?" Cyborg asked, standing up and walking over to them.

"She's doing good. So are the other girls. Oh, and Raven wants Bee to have a boy," Robin said.

A boy? Yeah right," Bee said, standing up.

"What's so bad about having a boy?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, why would you want a girl?" Beast Boy asked, stepping into the picture.

"It's something called Daddy's Little Girl and girls night out. Along with seeing chick flicks, talking about boys, going to the spa, and shopping," Bee said.

Not only that but you can also share poetry, music, writing, and magic," Raven added.

"Oh yeah, well what about father, son day? Going to see a funny movie, teaching them how to write their name in the show with pee!" Beast Boy cried.

"Ewww!" was all Bee and Raven said.

"Along with fixing cars, talking about mean, playing game station, seeing an action movie, and talking about cars," Cyborg added, making the list very long.

"You know what? NO matter what, boy or girl, they'll be in a safe placed and loved. No Red X, no Slade, almost no crime in the city, and some of the best parents. They'll have a fine life," Robin said, interrupting their fight.

"True, but I'm still not having a boy," Raven said before the fight started once again.

"Daddy!" Josh cried, running over to Robin and taking hold of his finger.

"Hey Buddy. Come on, lets go see Mommy and your new sisters," Robin said before they walked off.

**The End!!!!**

**So… what do you think of the chapter? I know chapter 8 was really short, so I made this one longer. For like the longest of time I've had writers block, but now… I finally think it's going away. And I mean it this time because this chapter was a breeze to write.**

**So please review and Princesstarfire, I hope you enjoyed your birthday story!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**

P.S. This is my birthday chapter! That's why i didn't update until today, cuz i wanted to update on my birthday. Thanks to everybody that reviewed!!! OMG!!! It's my birthday!!! It would be really nice if you guys could pm me and tell me happy birthday, or you can tell me in your review!! To everybody that says happy birthday to me, i'll deticate chapter 6 of Threatening Desire to them. In order to get a special thanks and a detication, you'll need to pm me before Thursday the 7th thou, cuz that's when i'm gonna update. So please review once again!!! (Yeah! One more year until i'm legally here on fanfiction!!!) 


End file.
